


Maybe

by fandom_lair



Category: The Chosen - Chaim Potok
Genre: Crying, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lair/pseuds/fandom_lair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slam poem from the POV of Danny Saunders in the book The Chosen. I wrote this because I haven't seen a lot of stuff about this book and I really like it (but also because Danny and Reuven are so obviously in love I mean cOME ON).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is completely what happened in The Chose or The Promise, so just bare with me. If it seriously bothers you, I'd advise you to stop reading right here.

It’s weird how people can affect your life.

Whether it’s good or bad, they still affect you, and the most important people always show up at the least expected time. For example, a baseball game. And maybe you accidently hit them right in the face with a baseball. Maybe they start to hate you, and then they become your best friend from an unusual place.

And then maybe...maybe you fall in love with them.

Maybe you can’t go even two days without talking to them, and maybe that’s why you couldn’t focus for two years when your father kept you from talking to them. Maybe this person shows you so many things that you didn’t know about before, and maybe they take you on mental adventures. Maybe they make you hate them sometimes, and maybe they aren’t the best person to have as a friend right now, but dammit, they are worth the struggle! Why? Because somewhere on this adventure...maybe you fell in love.

And maybe you would die for them to live because maybe just knowing that you could never be with them makes you feel as though you are already dead. And maybe years down the road, you’ll still be friends and you will see them out with their partner and a relative of their partner who is the same age that you were when this whole story started. Maybe you’ll get jealous because you want to be in the spot of their partner, walking down that road with your love and maybe a child of your own. Maybe then you’ll remember that you can’t be with them, and maybe you’ll get out of there as fast as you can so no one can see the tears that start to fall. Maybe you’ll run back to your old house and run into your mother who will ask you why you are crying.Maybe you try to hide the tears, then she gives you that look at which you break. And maybe you tell her everything at that point while she holds you and comforts you. Maybe then your father walks in the room, and then you get scared because you know how he believes. Maybe you start crying even harder when he walks over and says that he heard everything. And maybe when he hugs you, you start flat out sobbing.

Maybe you feel like your heart is being ripped out of your chest and you can’t quite catch your breath because **everything hurts**.

Maybe then, your father will say that ruining everything over one single person is dumb, and maybe you’ll agree with him. Maybe then, you’ll start ignoring that unusual phenomenon that you ~~love~~ loved. Maybe then, you’ll go away and try to forget about them, but realise that the harder you try to forget, the more you remember. You remember about that baseball game all those years ago, and the two years of silence, and the library, and even all of those Shabbatot. Every. Single. One. And maybe it hurts twice as much as when you left. Maybe it hurts so bad that you can’t do anything, and maybe it hurts so bad that you decide to call this person. Maybe as soon as they pick up the phone, you spill everything. All those nights spent crying, all the glances, all the jokes with hidden meanings, and maybe even how much your heart hurts at the memories. Maybe you decide to tell them those three magical words with those eight fatal letters. And maybe...maybe they decide to say them back. Maybe you start crying again and wonder how one person can make you feel so many emotions at once. Maybe they say it again, and maybe you do to. Maybe they ask you to come back, so then maybe you do.

Maybe when you see them the next day, they run up to you and hug you tighter than ever, and maybe you can feel the tears that are running down their face and onto your shirt. Maybe then, you hear them brokenly say, “Don’t leave me again.” Maybe then, you start crying and maybe you can see your father smiling and nodding at you. Maybe you can see your mother crying and their father crying.

Maybe then... **nothing hurts**. Then “maybe”s don’t exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
